Please Remember Me
by NessaIsASunfish
Summary: SegataxSumeragi a.k.a. ZelxMaquia LEMON! set five years later when Segata is about to go to collage/university! Don't say I didn't warn you! Operation Pretty Odd!
1. Chapter 1

Herro mina! I got this idea out of the blue(actually, it was a picture of Hiroto confessing to Ulvida with the rest of Aliea Gakuen watching. Maquia was "on top" of Zel trying to get a view of the scene), so enjoy! I aged the two five years, guessing that Zel was 14 and Maquia 13, meaning that Zel would be 19, Maquia 18.

**!Warning! Lemon! SegataxSumeragi!**

**Disclaimer! KVM Doesn't own Inazuma Eleven! Only the plot of this intimate moment with Zel&Maquia!**

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

Segata p.o.v.

It was a lonely day at Sun Garden. Many have moved away due to graduating. I decided to wait a year before going to collage just for the hell of it. But I was leaving tomorrow to America, where I would study at Stanford University(a.n/an actual place, my cousin goes there and I live 30 min from it). Saginuma already left two years ago, with Hiroto following the year after. This year, the last year of students involved with the aliea incident, have finally graduated from Taiyo High(a.n/ Taiyo is Sun in jap). In the crowd was Midorikawa Ryuuji, who since had ditched the ponytail and has hair going down to his neck, Nemuro Miyuki, the short ex-goalie of genesis, and Sumeragi Maki, my teal hair colored ex-team mate. She had since then ditched her "plates" as I would call them and now had beautiful, straight hair halfway down her back. She since had also ditched her habit of speaking in third person(I always teased her about that).

Sumeragi and I, since the Aliea incident, had become close friends, despite out minor age difference. We actually hung around each other so much, that some people thought we were going out. She, of course, got pissed and blushed. I still kept cool, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing as well(thank God for tanned skin and Peruvian roots(a.n/ u never know...)) But that was in our younger years. Actually, the reason I waited a year for collage was so that I could be with her as long as possible before we both departed. We were, as of now, going out for a year.

Anyway, back to the point! There was really no one around the Sun Garden center today. Why? Many were on a beach trip, but I, graduating last year, was not eligible to go. Maki-chan decided to stay behind, knowing that this is our last day together for a long time. As of right now, we were in my room, on my bed, sitting down. Her head was resting on my shoulder, tears running down her face.

"Ryuu-kun...why do you have to go all the way to California? Why can't you study over here?" She muttered over and over again.

"It's because I want to get a different experience, Maki-chan"

"Whaa...not fair..." She replied. "HeyRyuuichirou...guess what?"

"*sigh* What is it?"

"Turns out Midorikawa and I are going to the same place for collage! I'm so glad I'll at least know someone from Taiyo that goes there!"

"But...Natsuhiko already goes there." I was talking to her in soft tone, running my fingers through her hair. "I love you" I kissed her forehead.

"I love you to, Ryuu-kun...I'm going to miss you so much" I then pulled her into a tight embrace. She blushed a bit, but blushed even more as I moved her so that she was facing me, making it possible to kiss her on the lips. She moaned a bit as I kissed her passionately, my tongue entering her mouth as soon as she gasped for air. Our hands were traveling up each other's shirts, her delicate fingers brushing my abs, my rough fingers brushing her we broke apart, both blushing madly, Maki said something that I couldn't quite understand.

"What was that again, Maki-chan?"

"I want you." She said in English. I could understand the meaning, since I was now fluent in that language.

"*sigh* Maki-chan, you know that-"

"No one is here besides us, and I won't see you for a long time, Segata Ryuuichirou. Now is the perfect time!"

"But what if-"

She rolled her eyes and said, "No one will walk in, silly! It was an all night trip!"

"R-really? Are you sure?" I questioned.

"No duh! I'm a graduate for this year! I would know! So pleeeeease?" She was tugging at my shirt, wanting me to take it off. "We won't get another chance until four years later!"

"*sigh* Ok ok ok...are you really sure?" I asked again.

"Do I really have to repeat myself, Ryuu-kun? Plus it seems that you want it too, ya know?" She was pointing to my nether regions, where sure enough, mini-Ryuuichirou was at attention. Maki then grabbed it, making me groan in complete pleasure.

"Ok Ryuuichirou! I know your answer now! But ya know what, maybe you're right. Maybe I should wait until your back, four slow, long year-"

"Maki...finish me off..."

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Lemon Begins**

Normal p.o.v.

"Maki...finish me off..." That was the last thing said before Segata went wild. He grabbed Sumeragi and placed her on the bed, ripping open her shirt and pulling down her pants and underwear immediately. It was like he was Zel again, the rude forward of Epsilon, except 5 years older and horny. She moaned as he unclasped her bra and started to take in her right nipple, being careful not to hurt her. He repeated the same thing with her other breast, making her moan even more. Sumeragi wanted him naked as well, tugging on his shirt with one hand, pulling on belt with another. He understood what she wanted, obeying her wish. All that was left on him was his boxers. Segata stopped Sumeragi as she tried to take his boxers off, in return he dove in for her goldmine. Sumeragi moaned and mewled like crazy as licked her inside walls, enjoying his "meal".

"Ryu-Ryuu-ahh...RYUUICHIROU!" she exclaimed in excasty as she saw white and came into his mouth. Segata smirked as he took of his boxers, getting ready for the long awaited moment.

"Na ah ah! _My _turn!" Sumeragi declared as she grabbed Segata's member. He groaned as she started to pump it. He threw his head back, eyes rolling to the back of his head as she began to stick the tip into her mouth. She briefly took her mouth off the tip as she slowly moved tongue up and down the shaft. Sumeragi then took him back into her mouth as he bucked into her mouth. She took him deeper and deeper, until he came while groaning and panting heavily. Segata blanked out a moment until he remembered what was happening. Seeing her nude on his bed licking his cum off her face got him all hard again.

"Maki-chan, are you sure?" Segata asked for the IDKth time as he positioned himself above her entrance.

"HURRY UP AN FUCK ME, RYUUICHIROU!" She demanded.

"I guess that's a yes."

Segata slowly entered Sumeragi as she screamed in pain, hymen breaking. Once he got all the way in, he kissed the tears off her face, soon after asking if she would be ok. Sumeragi nodded as Segata started to move in and out of her slowly. But that didn't last long at all. Soon, Segata's "Zel Nature" kicked in, making him going at an amazing pace. The two were sweating a lot, making easier for their bodies to slide along.

"Ryuu-Ry-Ryuuichirou! G-*moan*L-l-let me *moan* r-r-ride you!" Sumeragi managed to spit out. Segta understood and flipped her over so that she would be on top of him, right leg on one side, left leg on another. Once she started to ride him, they both felt an amazing feeling begin to rise in their bodies. The moment intensified as she went up and down on him, moans and groans being exchanged.

"M-MAKI!"

"RYUUICHIROU!"

That night, the activity repeated about two more times, until they both fell asleep. Segata was holding Sumeragi close, both still unclothed as they both drifted of to sleep.

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

Segata p.o.v.

It was now time. The time where I would leave Japan for four years. I would deeply miss Sun Garden, that's for sure. But I had to grow up and get over it. Maki-chan was crying as soon as we woke up, because she knew what day it was. I had to get up a bit early so I could get everything together. By the time we got to the airport, others were there to bid me farewell. Saginuma-sama, Atsuishi, Hitomiko-san, and even Oto-san were there to say goodbye.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said to them as I was at the entrance to the 'passengers only' area. I hugged Hitomiko-san and Oto-san(what? That's not weird...) and shook hands with Atsuishi and Saginuma-sama.

"We're gonna miss you over here" Oto-san said to me.

"Ya...I'm going to miss ya guys too" I replied.

That's when I finally walked over to Maki. She was (still) crying as I hugged her tightly. I started to kiss her forehead(Yup! I was tall now!). I brushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped the tears away.

"I'm going to miss you, Maki-chan" I whispered. She looked up at me, smiling as she then buried her face in my neck.

"Me...m-me too-" I kissed her firmly on the lips. She gasped as I stuck mt tongue in her mouth as she slowly closed her eyes. We were having an intimate make-out moment when Saginuma muttered, "Please get a room." We broke apart and laughed a bit. I stared Maki in the eyes and said, "Listen, I will always remember you, Maki. I'll never forget you. Ever. But can you please promise me something?" I said to her.

"Y-yes?"

In her ear, I whispered, "When I come back, please, wait for me. Don't leave me."

"I...I will n-never leave you, Ryuuichirou. I'll be here waiting for you when you return."

I smiled as I kissed her one last time, turned around, waved, and left. I was on my way.

**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

Well how was it? OK? AWESOME? sucky? Naw it was probably sucky. But anyway, hope you enjoyed this little moment with the two ex-Epsilon people! XD

ciao ciao!


	2. Epilogue

IMMA BACK! INSTEAD OF A ONE-SHOT I DECIDED TO ADD AN EPILOUGE! U GUESSED IT! IT IZ WHEN HE RETURNZ!*gets shot*

Imma 2 lazy 2 do disclaimerz-

**Disclaimerz!**

**K. VANE M. DOESN'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN! SHEESH! No, Vane izn't my real name...it's the first half of it! XD ciao!**

**-!-!-!-!-!-!**

Epilogue-The Return-

Sumeragi p.o.v.

Today was the day! The day when Ryuuichirou would return! I was getting ready as I woke up my son, Inumaru. I ruffled his teal fluffy hair as I whispered softly in his ear, "Wake up, Inu-kun!"

"Wh-Why this early mama?" He complained half-awake. Those little red eyes and tan-ish skin reminded me of his father so much.

"Today is the day you will meet your father"

Segata p.o.v.

After four crazy years of studying in America, I was finally returning to Japan, to Sun Garden, to Maki. I looked a bit different, wearing american style clothes and and shoes. My hair was cut a little shorter, and I didn't gel it back any more, making it fluff out a bit. The long plane trip drove me crazy as the hours kept ticking on and on. I had made some valuable friends over their, suck as Mark Kruger and Dylan Keith. Ichinose Kazuya was also there(it was kinda fun meeting an old enemy from when I was in Aliea). In fact, Ichinose was sitting next to me since we were both returning to Japan.

"We are now arriving at Tokyo National airport. Make sure to secure all on-board belongings."

"YESH!" Ichinose shouted with many people looking at him. "Oh...ehh...sorry!"

I sweat-dropped as Ichinose rubbed his head in embarrassment. That didn't last for long since soon after, we touched down in Japan, making Ichinose and I shout in victory. Did I mention that he also had someone waiting for him(Aki).

We grabbed our belongings as fast as we could and darted out the plane. It was good to see Japan again after so long. The two of us dashed to the luggage area, anticipating for out suitcases to come put so that we could grab them and go. We zoomed through security and made a mad dash for the area were people welcomed back their family/friends. As we gasped for air from all that running, I heard our names being shouted by _many_ people. And when I say many, I mean _all of Sun Garden_ _and Raimon _many.

"WELCOME BACK SEGATA/RYUUICHIROU/ICHINOSE/KAZUYA!"

Aki ran over and knocked over Ichinose as she hugged him crying tears of happiness. I look around for Maki, but I couldn't find her. I saw Saginuma-sama, though. He was with Hitomiko-san, holding hands and looking at me, seeing how different looked. I was then glomped by Maki-chan we kissed me on the cheek. She hugged tightly as she cried tears of joy.

"Miss me?" I smirked

"Y-you look different! What happened to your hair?" She gasped.

"I let it fluff out a bit" I replied cooly. My attention then diverted to a short little teal-haired boy. He was acting shy around a crowd of tall people. Maki then backed up as she went to the little boy, and led him to me. It was like I was staring at a slightly less-tanish blue haired reflection of me. He looked at me all weird and whispered something in Maki's ear. She then nodded and pushed him forward to me. All went silent as all eyes went over to where we were. The little boy hesitated at first, but then ran up to me and hugged me.

"Ryuuichirou, m-meet Inumaru" Maki said as Inumaru hugged me.

"Oto-san...I mwissed ywou!"he whispered. It then hit me. That was my son! But she never told me about him!

"Maki...why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"I didn't want to interrupt your studies, Ryuuichirou" She replied. I got up and picked up Inumaru as I went over to Maki.

"We meet again, Maki-chan." I said to her as I hugged her with one arm.

"Oto-saaaan? It's lowud here. Can we gwo home nao?" Inumaru complained. I ruffled his hair and nodded. He acted so much like how I and Maki used to! The way he complained and demanded that we go home was like Deja vu. Inumaru's piercing red eyes and pointy ears were also a trait of mine he had.

"Ok guys, let's go home"

**ok! that's it! Teh shorty epilogue! **

**InuM: WTF imma supposed to be a NON-FANFIC Oc that you're going to use for the art you're going to sell at places!**

**KV: Ya well...I saw the teal hair and red eyes I out on you and I got the idea.**

**InuM: but I'm pale!**

**KV: That's because I still need skin tone pens/markers!**

**InuM: That's no excuse-**

**ToniMare: may I join-**

**InuM&KV: GET OUT FEDORA-GOOGGLE-WEARING-MAFIASO FREAK!**

**ToniMare: But I'm another one of your Ocs-**

**Atsuishi: She doesn't care! She love me more! Mwahahaha!**

**KV: See ya! InuM:*walks off* ToniMare: ciao ciao! Atsuishi: Ja ne!**


End file.
